The Year Of The Duck: Just Call Me Tex
by Hazel Eyes Jade
Summary: Dwaynne has just met the girl of his dreams, Katelynn Tex Pottinger, there's only one tiny problem. Well it's not really a tiny problem it's a huge Problem, she happens to be the sister of one of the Duck's mortal enemies...Can the ducks help bring the p
1. Introduction

** Introduction**

**Ahh hello again readers, for those of you who are reading my second Duck's fan fic. Thanks, great to have some people who enjoy the work. I've been working on ideas in my head amongst my own original stories and artwork that I do on my spare time. Anywho I've come up with "The Year Of The Duck" which is basically going to follow the Duck's through the year with stories following every couple of months. So kiddies, I hope you do enjoy, but here is what you need to know:**

**Characters:**

**THE DUCKS! of Course, but mainly revolving around Dwaynne.**

**Katelynn (Katie)"Tex" Pottinger-16 year old sophmore, new transfer from Laredo Texas. Her mother just recently married Rick Riley's father. Forcing Katie to move to Minn with her mother and now two step brothers, and spiteful cousin.** **She is 5'6''; with mediumlayered-cutbrown hair; she has foggy grey eyes; an olive complexion; petite facialfeatures; and a nice petite well built body. She appears to be shall we say "dainty" but she's far from it. She can get down and dirty with the rest of them. **

**Her Family:**

**Mother: Carolyn Reeve-Riley- Reasonably young mother, also a widower. She's a breath of fresh air.**

**Step Father: Mr. Riley...need we say more?**

**Step Brother: Rick...right again need I say more?**

**Step Brother: Derrick...15 years old**

**Cousin: Eric 16, (if you read Something About Joe, you'll see the loveliness that is Eric Riley)**

**Other Characters:**

**Joe Taylor- 16 years old sophmore, Fulton Reed's girlfriend and fellow hockey player**

**Tyler Taylor- 16 year old sophmore twin of Joe, hockey player and brash brother in training...**

**AS IN ALL FICS... I DO NOT OWN THE DUCKIES OR THE DISNEY CORPORATION...BUT IF I DID...THERE WOULD OF BEEN MANY MORE DUCK MOVIES AND EVEN A SHOW...BUT ALAS...LIFE IS NOT SUCH...BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARS, AND THE SITUATIONS...IF YOU GOT PROBS DEAL!**


	2. The Cats Out Of the Bag

**Just Call Me Tex**

The moment Rick Riley met his new younger step sister, he knew she'd be trouble. Much to his dismay, he did not expect that she and a certain Duck player would have ANYTHING in common. He growled slightly when she had seen she had strayed from behind him when he was trying to show her around with Cole and Scooter. But she was so annoying, asking questions and talking about Texas all the dang time. He hadn't noticed she was gone when they had been flirting with some of the Cheerleaders. He rounded the corner with Scooter and Cole to see her, with HIM.

"Wow, and I thought Minnesota was going to be weird. I mean some of the people up here are so..different," she smiled as she spoke in the sweet twang. Her eyes were locked on none other than, Dwaynne, the Hockey Puck Handler from Austin.

"Tell me about it, " he smiled nodding.

"Katelynn!" Rick yelled. It made both the Katie and Dwaynne jump from where they stood in the hall. Katie's foggy eyes turned to her older step brother as she grumbled slightly, but she quickly went up to him smiling.

"Rick hun, I just got so lost, and then I got knocked over. And this nice man, he helped me up and was telling me about the school," she smiled sweetly pointing to Dwaynne.

"We need to go now, your mom will be here soon to take you shopping," he took hold of her arm attempting to turn.

"Hey, ouch Rick that hurts," Katie protested. She was a bit confused to why Rick was so mad.

"Rick, I'm gonna have to ask you to let go of the lady please," Dwaynne spoke up stepping up. Rick glared to him then oblidged taking a step close in to Dwaynne.

"Listen up Duck and listen well. That is no lady, that is my step-sister. And for all you and your ducky little friends, take this message as a warning, stay away from her, all of you," he poked Dwaynne in the chest before turning to walk away ushering Katie out the door.

Dwaynne stared after Rick and Katie in disbelief. He could not believe that, Katie was Rick's sister. She was so different, so lively, so...so... so nice. He sighed leaning against the wall knowing this was going to be ever harder than liking Connie.

"What's the matter cowboy you look like you got a rattle snake in your boots," a voice asked. Dwaynne looked to see Averman walking by. He was a bit dishrevealed, but you would too if Portman, Fulton, Joe, and Tyler were chasing you down for an hour.

"I just met the girl of my dreams.." he sighed smiling slightly.

"Awesome then go get her," Averman leaned against the wall hiding behind a locker breathing a bit heavily.

"I can't, she's Rick Riley's sister," Dwaynned sighed.

"Well that bites.Is anyone coming?" Dwaynne looked both ways he could see Portman and Fulton coming this way.

"Yea I see Portman and Fulton, HEY GUYs," Dwaynned waved.

"No, you didn't ahh...no..."Averman cried.

"AVERMAN YOU'RE STILL DEAD!" exclaimed Fulton as he come bombarding down the hallway. Averman began to run again screaming.


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3

The Next Day

Katie stood in the lunch hall at Eden Hall a little more than overwhelmed. Her day had gone by so fast, and somewhat confusing all at once. The buzz of the newest Riley had come about and everyone seemed to be afraid of her. She looked for familar faces to sit with. It was hard enough being the new kid in school but being a Riley made it 10 times worse...

Dwaynne and Charlie were walking out of the lunch line when he saw her. His face lit up as he watched her walking with her tray. She looked completely lost, he found it absolutely adorable...

"Uh Dude, what's with the.." Charlie looked to where he was staring so intently. A reasonably attractive girl stood there, her brown hair sweeped in over her face, she wore a pair of tight jeans that literally would make men drool, along with a nice v neck tank top and a jean jacket over the top.

"Va va voom, Oh baby.." Portman snickered as he came up behind them, " now that is one sexy woman."

"Ha, sexy does not begin to describe a woman of her callibar.." Tyler laughed.

"She's Rick Rilley's sister," Dwaynne sighed.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Charlie almost dropping his tray.

"Yup, non other, she's his step sister. She's from Texas and she's...she's.."Dwaynne stopped,"well look at her!"

"Advert thy gaze run!" Tyler exclaimed as Rick Riley showed up next to her with his gang of rejects.

"So hows the first day going Tex?" Rick surveyed his step sister with an evil eye.

"Its ok," she shrugged adverting her gaze back to a table in the back. The table Dwaynne and his friends were at.

"Just ok?" smirked Scooter as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Nobody is talking to me, everytime I talk to someone they run away, it's like, gee I dunno, my big idiot brother threatened to kill people," she shot a glare at Rick. He shrugged helplessly. Just then Eric Riley came barreling through running up to them.

"You'll never believe what I just heard!" he exclaimed. The reject squad looked highly interested, but Katie just kind of looked annoyed.

"What?" asked Riley.

"They're holding auditions for cheerleading..apparently Missy Angler broke her ankle, anyway I was thinking that would be so awesome for the newest Riley addition?" he smiled at Katie. Katie arched a brow,

"Me a cheerleader, y'all got the wrong girl, I mean I don't like.."

"Sounds great, go sign her up," Rick cut her off. Katie grumbled slightly.

"Come sit with us over here," he motioned for her to follow to the Jock table. Katie sighed as she followed obiedently over there. She slumped down in her chair wishing this day would just end.

Dwaynne spent the rest of lunch staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. So invertantly that made it pretty obvious to the Ducks that more fun was to come from the Riley family.

"So what are we going to do about Dwaynne?" whispered Julie to Charlie. Charlie bit his lip slightly, he had to admit this was a bit akward. After all the last time Dwaynne liked someone it was Connie and he followed her around for a year, with the saddest puppy dog eyes ever. In any instance, Dwaynne following around Katie would most likely get him injured, or all of them injured for that factor. He looked around, Fulton and Joe were goofing off throwing things at each other, while Portman and Tyler were attempting to see who could make the bigger milk carton tower. Gee and Connie were firmly pasted together as usual, while Ken, Luis, Averman, Goldie and Ty were all ranting about some girl from their English class.

"You know she's right, we need to do something," Banks nodded as he moved closer to Charlie and Julie.

"I know, let me handle it," Charlie sighed looking at Katie a bit intregged himself...she was cute after all...


	4. Hallway Renditions

Chapter 4

Hallway Renditions

Katie walked in to Chemistry completely bummed. She glanced to her body guards who walked her to class, Scooter and some other Varsity hockey goon. For some odd reason she felt completely like a prisoner of some sort. She took a sit by the window leaning her head on the desk as she waited for the rest of class to get in.

Dwaynne sighed as he walked in to Chemistry with Joe.

"I just can't believe that she's his.."Dwaynne started but was cut off by Joe covering his mouth.

"She's in our class!" she exclaimed excitedly. The redheaded Taylor snickered as she instantly broke out her blackberry to text the other Ducks.

"What should I..I mean I can't..oh shucks.."Dwaynne looked around nervously.

"Start by going to sit with her maybe?" she laughed.

"But I'm your Chem partner!" Dwaynne said shakily.

"I'll survive," Joe rolled her eyes as she headed to the table behind Joe where she was greeted by Eric Riley.

"I hope you don't intend on sitting here.."he grumbled.

"Ha tough luck for you Riley, I am," she laughed. Dwaynne made his way to Katie's table he smiled slightly,

"So uh is this seat taken?" he asked pointing next to her. Katie jumped she nearly fell out of her chair when she saw who it was. It was him Dwaynne, she blushed slightly and shook her head,

"No."

"Alright," he smiled and sat down next to her.

"Houston we have a problem," Eric texted Riley quickly as he nervously glanced around. He was about to hit send when..

"Look egg head unless you want my boyfriend and to kill you, I suggest you leave those two alone." Joe had smacked his phone out of his hand.

"Hey thats my.." he started to get up. Joe stood up and got right up in his face,

"Your what? Riley you do not want to mess with me, because not only do you deal with me, you deal with another Taylor, and about 400lbs of drool between Fulton and Portman, so honestly pick your battles wisely buddy," she scowled at him.

"Uh sure.."Eric inched away. Although slimey as Eric is, lucky for everyone hs is a corward after all.

The period dragged on, Professor Quillard assigned lab projects to be done in threes, luckily enough Dwaynne, Katie and Joe got chosen together. Joe was secretly thinking this would be perfect. While Katie on the other hand wasn't so thrilled. The bell rang and they all left, Katie kind of took off moving fast.

"Katie..hey wait up.." Joe tried to go after her. Dwaynne on the other hand was looking a bit confused, but decided to go to his locker anywho.

"I can't talk to you.." Katie called behind her.

"Umm and why not," Joe had caught up and conviently stood in Katie's way to the gym.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Katie asked a bit confused.

"Ha, hardly, why are you in the mood to start a fight?" Joe arched a brow a bit confused herself.

"No it's not that, I mean it's just that my brother.."Katie started. Joe started to laugh.

"Oh hun you're brother is no worries for me, I already have put him in his place.." Joe smirked.

"YOU'RE THAT GIRL!" Katie exclaimed all of a sudden getting excited. She had heard all about the redhead who had challenged her brother.

"The one and only," Joe laughed.

"Wow, I mean er, yea..I have to get going to er...cheerleader try outs.." Katie sighed.

"What? oh dear lord please tell you aren't joining those mindless morons!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well I don't want to but uh, Rick called my mom and got her all excited..and well she wants me to sign up.." Katie sighed.

"Do you even like cheerleading?" Joe asked.

"No..I actually am more in to 4H type of stuff with horses and...well i'm more of a competive horse riding person," Katie muttered.

"Wait a minute, so you're going to join the moron squad even though you'll hate it...instead of going out for the horse riding thing? Umm but excuse me, but you are a human with your own free will, just say something," Joe arched a brow.

"But you see since my dad died, my mom has had this thing of wanting me to be more girly. And well this whole marrying the Riley thing has just been entirely too not fun for me..."Katie started to ramble.

"So you're one of us too huh," Joe nodded.

"One of who?" asked Katie.

"Widowed children of messed up parents," Joe said. She motioned and the started to walk outside away from the gym.

"You too?" asked Katie.

"Yea me too," Joe nodded.


	5. The Muffin Man

Chapter 5

And It Goes A Little Something Like This..

Tyler yawned and looked up from his Chem book,

"Are we really supposed to understand this?" he looked a bit bewildered as he stared at Portman and Fulton.

"I don't know man, I'm not the Chem whiz, you're sister is," grumbled Fulton looking frustrated.

"THAT'S RIGHT! We'll make her tutor us!" exclaimed Tyler excited.

"Hahahaha you and what army?" a voice giggled. The boys looked up to see Joe along with the infamous Katie Riley approaching their table.

"Your...your..your..."stuttered Tyler.

"The muffin man!" exclaimed Averman as he jumped up from behind a bookcase.

"Right...drugs are not your friend mmkay," Joe rolled her eyes.

"Hey I thought it was funny," shrugged Goldberg as he came over to the table followed by Russ, Ken and Luis.

"You also think dancing monkies with pretty hats are amusing.." Portman pointed out.

"Heh..monkies with hats," a roar of geekishly laughter and snorts came from Ken, Averman and Goldberg.

"I sometimes wonder why my style is so cramped with the ladies, and then it comes to me, I hang out with morons!" Luis grumbled then stopped seeing Katie,

"Oi vei..who is this fine lady?" He smirked and walked around her looking her up and down.

"My name is Kate, but you can call me Tex," she stook out her hand, the southern twang had about every single duck's mouth drop.

"YOU'RE FROM TEXAS!?" exclaimed Tyler.

"And the nobelle peace prize goes to..." Joe waved her hand which was followed by a drum roll from her loving boyfriend Fulton.

"Actually yes I am," she smiled.

"You're Riley's little sister," nodded Portman studying her up and down.

"Correction Riley's step sister...no real relation," Joe nodded.

"Ahhh...step sister," Portmand nodded winking at her.

"Do you have something in your eye?" asked Katie looking confused. With that everyone immediately burst out laughing.

"So my dear Katie, what brings you to Eden Hall?" asked Averman.

"Aside from a mutuation of a brother she's here to ride horses," Joe answered as she sat down promptly in Fulton's lap.

"Horses huh, you really are from Texas," laughed Portman.

"Yes I am," she smiled as she sat down in a chair.

"You should really talk to our friend Dwaynne he's in to all of that," Ken pipped up.

"Dwaynne, you mean the player from Austin?" Katie began to blush.

"Oooo match made in heaven you can have little texan babies," snickered Tyler.

"Other than the fact your brother is a mutuant I do believe that the pairing might actually work," Ken nodded.

"Mutant?! He's like five mutuants in one..on steroids!" exlcaimed Goldberg.

"That legally carries around a hockey stick for a weapon!" Russ nodded.

"I can just imagine what he'd do to Dwaynne's face if he found out..."Luis started but was cut off.

"Found out what?" Rick Riley had just walked up.

"Rick!" exclaimed Katie jumping nearly out of her pants.

"Hey Kathleen we need to get going, you're already late for try outs," he tapped his foot then glared at the ducks.

"She's not trying out," Joe stood up looking at Rick.

"Excuse me Red but I do believe this is an A-B conversation C your way out," Eric Riley glared at Joe.

"Ooo so stuff now that your cousin is around," Joe took a step forward. Katie now felt like a ping pong ball her head bouncing from one person to the next.

"THAT'S IT!" she exclaimed, " CAN'T Y'ALL GET ALONG!" She picked up her bad frustrated and be lined it for the door. Once again never looking where she is going. (hehehehe)

Dwaynne was heading to the library to meet Joe and Katie to work on the Chem Project when he saw her. She came barrelling out of the library books in hand. She wasn't really looking where she was going, she didn't see the Tech kid chasing the cart that was flying down the hallway.

"Oh..Katie!" Dwaynne exclaimed. But it was no use Katie wasn't looking. A slight mind battle was going on but finally Dwaynne's inner monologue ceased as he decided to attempt to rescue Katie from the Teach Cart.

Katie was muttering to herself she barely noticed her name being called, the next thing she knew was she was on the floor, or rather pushed to the floor by a boy in a hat.

"OWW..."she grumbled trying to get up only to see a Tv cart barreling down the hallway wildly. A young geeky boy in glasses was running after it.

"You alright little lady?" asked Dwaynne as he held out a hand to help her up. Katie's eyes connected with his. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Uh why yes I am, now that you're hear," she smiled and accepted his hand. He helped her up.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to startle ya, it was just the cart..and.." Dwaynne stuttered taking off his cowboy hat.

"That's alright," she smiled shyly at him.

"Your books fell," he nodded to them on the floor.

"So they did," she laughed not knowing what to do. In a kind of simuataneous movement they both went to reach for the books only to bonk heads.

"Oww," Katie laughed rubbing her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean too," Dwaynne stuttered as he handed her the books, once again looking in her eyes as they were both crouched down.

"It's ok, I.."she started but was cut off. In one fluid motion she stood up.

"I need to go, I mean err, I need to..yea..go.."she stuttered.

"Oh ok," he nodded, he was still holding her Chem book.

"Can I have my book please?" she asked looking a bit unnerved.

"Oh yea, here you go," he handed it to her.

"Thanks again Dwaynne," she called out as she practically broke in to a sprint down the hallway and out of the building.

"You're welcome," he almost whispered as he watched her go down the hallway. He sighed putting his hat on and looking down at his feet. There was a notebook on the ground he picked it up opening to the first page. Inside was written, Property of Kathleen Pottinger, DO NOT READ..


	6. To Read or Not To Read

Chapter 6

**To Read or Not To Read?**

Dwaynne sat helplessly on Charlie's bed as he looked from Charlie to Adam to Guy and back again.

"What do I do? I mean...should I..." he stuttered his ears turning read as he clutched the infamous Katie Pottinger's diary in hand. The girl of his dreams diary was in his hands...this was like a miracle.

"You should definately give it back that's a total invasion of privacy," Adam nodded.

"Yea you know Dwaynne he is right," Charlie nodded. The three were quiet. Dwaynne put the diary on the desk in between all three of them. They all stared at it in awe and wonder.

"You have to wonder though, I mean, this would tell us more about the female race...I think..but it wouldn't..."Guy started.

"EGG HEAD!" a voice exclaimed as the door swung upon and Portman proceed to throw Tyler on top of Banks dramaticly.

"I can fly!!" Tyler laughed rolling off the bed and leaving a bewildered and sore Adam.

"So whats with the pow wow, some sort of secret society meeting?" as Fulton as he came in closing the door. The Bash brothers had arrived!

"Actually were um, discussing..." Dwaynne started but was cut off.

"CHA CHING! Katie's diary, oh hell yes!" exclaimed Tyler as he started to open the book.

"NO!!!" Charlie, Dwaynne, Guy and Adam screamed in unision but it was too late. Portman already stood in the way and Tyler had found a high perch to sit upon.

"Today is the worst day of my life, I have to start a new school...My mother has no idea what this is like for me. First I get a whole cut and paste family and now I have to go to school where no one will probably even talk to me. All because of my older brother..." Tyler read out loud. He stopped a minute looking around.

"Tyler I don't think you should be reading that," Fulton looked at him.

"And why not? I mean do we really know this Katie person? I mean she is a Riley after all," Tyler nodded to them.

"Dude did you not just take in what she wrote, she is sad, lonely even..." Portman got a dreamy look in his eye.

"Portman," Fulton looked at him with the "Joe would not approve and this is my stern look to not get in trouble" way.

"You don't have a chance," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Just like you and Catlady either, hey whatever happened between you two anyway?" smirked Tyler. Adam got quiet. They hadn't really talked in a week since the huge kiss scene...actually he was more avoiding her...he didn't know why.

"Exactly so lets get to the bottom of this find out what Miss Tex's type really is!" Tyler looked back to the book..

"Hmmmm new school yada yada yada...(page turning)...ooo here we go, I met this amazing guy today. He's smart, sweet and funny. But I don't think he knows I exsist. And I'm pretty sure my brother will make sure of that. His name is..." Tyler about to finish, when the door burst open and in walked in Averman with Goldberg.

"HUZZAH!" exlaimed Averman. Everyone stopped to look at them.

"Uh did we interupt something?" Goldberg arched a brow.

"Ya actually you did...we were just going to find out..." Tyler started on then went ghost white,

"Find out what?" All the boys stop and stared in fear. Joe stood at the door tapping her foot lightly, Connie and Julie were right with her.

"Yea what were you about to find out?" Connie pipped in.

"Tyler are you holding someone's diary?" Julie arched a brow.

" I didn't do it, it was them I swear!" exclaimed Guy.

"Seriously man where is your spine!" exclaimed Portman.

"Uh huh right, now hand it over," Joe walked forward holding her hand out for Tyler to hand her the diary.

"NEVER!" exclaimed Tyler attempting to do his best Smeagol impression, " my precious."

"I'll give you my precious hand it over," Fulton went beside Joe.

"Dang you too Fulton, no spine none of you!!" exclaimed Portman. Tyler reluctantly handed it over and got down from the desk.

"This is Katie's diary, I can't believe you guys!" exclaimed Joe.

"Yea we were just finding out who she likes too.." Tyler whined.

"That is a total invasion of privacy I can't believe you all!" exclaimed Julie. With that the three girls left the room in a huff.

"So umm you think we're in trouble?" asked Averman obviously frightened.

"Oh this is all my fault," groaned Dwaynne.

"Hey no worries we'll get this taken care of Texas boy, no worries," Portman nodded heading for the door.


	7. Shout out to Reviewers

Chapter 7 Is on the way...

Just wanted to do a shout out to Ginny, thanks a bunch!! Yea Portman actually has his own story, I have a huge story line that I need to work through the kinks of. The new chapters shall be done probably by tuesday. So thus will end Just call Me Tex and Shockwave will begin shortly after. Thanks for all the reviews and the patience!!

Jadie


	8. Radar

Chapter 7

**RADAR**

**The next Day at School...**

"Ok so let me get this straight, you say you found this in the hall?" Katie arched a brow staring at Joe questioningly.

"Yea it was right after you ran off, I picked it up, and waited till I could catch up with you later on to give it to you," Joe nodded. She hated lying to the poor girl but she really didn't think Katie needed to know most of the male Duck population was reading her diary.

"Oh ok," Katie nodded taking it reluctantly and putting it in her side bag. She pushed back her hair biting her lip as she looked up and started to say something.

"I didn't read it, that's a total invasion of privacy," Joe stopped her. Katie smiled and nodded. The two girls started walking towards their first classes. The morning had been seemingless uneventful except for the fact that Katie's parents were fighting again. It never ceased to amaze her how her mother always picked the wrong guys.

"Its not anything bad in there anyway, mostly about family life, but there is some stuff err about..." Katie blushed.

"About?" Joe smirked.

"Dwaynne!" Connie had magically appeared out of no where with Julie. Katie was taken aback a bit but it didn't bother her that much.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked quietly.

"Yes and no, he has no clue, but as a girl I've got the radar on that," Joe laughed.

"Ooo yes radar, Joe's is especially the greatest!" Connie pipped in.

"Wait y'all have Like Radar up here?" she asked looking highly concerned.

"You're not being serious are you?" Julie laughed looking at Katie.

"No, of course not I was err just," Katie started to blush.

"Oh my lord you get just as red as he does, when he talks about you," Connie giggled.

"He talks about me!" Katie exlcaimed. The Duck girls looked at each other smiling, knowing they had a mission on hand.

"What if I told you, we could help you out with Dwaynne?" Joe smiled putting an arm around Katie's shoulders.

"That would be great, I mean you don't have to..." Katie started to ramble.

"No worries Tex, it's all in the bag.." Connie nodded. Katie, Connie and Joe kept walking down the hall. Julie hung back. She looked down the hall, it was the same hall she and Adam had kissed in. She didn't get it, why was Adam avoiding her? She had known he had liked her for the past two years, but never did anything about it. And well honestly she had been harboring the same feelings for him. Even when she was dating Scooter, it didn't feel right. She knew deep down, that Adam Banks was the one for her...She sighed as she quicken her pace to catch up with the rest of the girls. She'd tag along with the fix up Dwaynne and Katie plan, but secretly she wished that someone would help her with Adam...

**Meanwhile...**

Mrs Riley paced nervously at the police station. She sat down putting her head in her hands. Never in her life had she intended for it to be like this. She honestly thought this man would be different. She thought to her daughter and sighed, what was she going to do... How could she tell her that life was about to change all over again...


	9. Geek Love

Chapter 8

**Geek Love**

**One Week Later...**

Eden Hall life had been pretty quiet for the Ducks, no major dramatic things. Everyone was getting all hyped up for the Halloween Dance, including Katie. The girls had devised a plan to get Dwaynne to ask Katie to the dance. It took much work, but finally their efforts were being put in to motion, with the help of Charlie, Adam and Guy of course.

"So Dwaynne you going to the dance?" Julie asked as she sat at the lunch table. Dwaynne and Julie had been the first ones to arrive at the Duck's designated table.

"I dunno," he shrugged sighing. The truth was he wanted to go, but the one person he wanted to go with...he couldn't have or at least so he thought.

"Me too, I don't have anyone to go with," she moved her salad on her plate with her fork. Dwaynne raised an eyebrow,

"You mean yer not going with Adam?"

"Adam won't talk to me," Julie sighed.

"Thats funny your all he talks about..."Dwaynne scratched his head highly confused. Julie's eyes lit up,

"REALLY?" she exclaimed.

"Yes.." he nodded.

"Oh my god I have to go," she hurriedly collected her stuff and ran off.

"Girls are so odd.." he shrugged and went back to his burger.

**MEANWHILE...**

_Dear Tex,_

_ Please meet me at the Halloween Dance at 8pm center of the dance floor. Hope you enjoy your gift. _

_ Your Secret Admirer._

Katie read and re-read the letter. She could hardly believe it. A secret admirer? Who in the world could it be? She backed up from her locker smelling the dozen roses smiling. The whole week had been interesting, first monday there had been chocolates at her desk, then tuesday sonets, weds someone had left her a teddy bear on her car, and now thursday, a dozen roses. She smiled leaning against her locker, when the thought occured..she didn't have anything to wear!!!

Guy, Charlie and Adam stood a good ten feet away as they had dropped the last secret admirer gift off. They smiled as they watched her rush off so happily.

"This is so great!" Guy nodded.

"You're only saying that because you're afraid your girlfriend will kill you if this doesn't work out.." Adam noted.

"Hey now don't knock on a guy who looks for his better welfare.." Charlie pipped in.

"Hehehehe you said Guy," Averman snickered. He had unknowingly walked in to a bad conversation along with Portman, fulton and Tyler.

"Dancing monkies all I have to say!" Guy nodded.

"Hehehe monkies.." Averman snickered.

"Sometimes I honestly wondered if you were dropped on your head when you were a child.." Adam shook his head.

"At least I know to talk the girl I've been crushing on for three years after I kissed her..." Averman stood with his hands on his hips.

"You..err..." Adam stuttered.

"You know he's right Banksie, you've got to talk to Julie.." Dwaynne had just arrived for the conversation.

"This coming from the guy who can't even ask the girl of his dreams to the dance..or even talk to her!" Adam protested. Dwaynne sighed.

"I just don't know what to do, I mean how can I, she's so.." Dwaynne whimpered.

"She's going to the dance, and will be in the middle of the dance floor at 8pm, waiting for you," Charlie patted his back.

"Huh?" Dwaynne looked confused.

"Don't ask questions cowboy just take our advice, we've got it all worked out for you..." Guy nodded.

"Hey what about me?" Adam pouted.

"You're beyond our help, you have to do that on your own!" exclaimed Averman.

"Haha he can't even dress himself, his mommy shops for him," Tyler teased...

"HEY! She does not..she just errr sends me things sometimes..." Adam grumbled.

"Actually, I think er I may have let the cat out of the bag I er told Julie you er talk about her all the time.." dwaynne muttered. Adam looked moterfied.

"What am I going to do!"

"GEe I dunno ask her to the dance?" Averman joked. Adam got a serious look on his face and then nodded.

"I'll do it!" he exclaimed. Everyone just kind of stared at him in disbelief.

"I bet you twenty bucks even if Julie was walking down the hall you wouldn't!" Portman pipped in.

"I got 30 on that," Fulton nodded. At that particular moment in time Julie was walking down the hall with Connie.

"I got 50 says he won't ask or even try to kiss her again!" Tyler nodded.

"Cake eater Cake eater," Tyler chanted with Portman. Adam took a deep breath and he went in.

Julie was ranting to Connie about Adam when it happened. WHAM out of nowhere Adam walked straight up to her and kissed her hard square on the lips.

"Julie I've been an ass, please forgive me, I just was afraid I wasn't good enough for you. Please forgive me, come to the dance with me," Adam rambled on.

insert Julie Vacant look herE

"I thought you'd never ask!" she barely got the words out. Adam smiled, he would of jumped for joy but that wouldn't look right, so instead he went in for round two.

"Aww look it's nerd love!" Eric Riley rolled his eyes as he walked by Julie and Adam making out.

"You're just jealous because you finally realize Adam is not gay and so not in to you!" Connie laughed. Eric grew a bit red and stormed off.

"Uh Eric is gay?" Portman looked disgusted.

"Err what is gay?" Averman whimpered confused.

"Dear Lord why do I hang out with any of you," Guy rolled his eyes.

"Because we're all ducks!" smiled Connie.


	10. The Past Is Back

Chapter 9

**The Past Is Back**

Katie paced back and forth at the house waiting for her mom. She needed a dress, and fast. Something awesome and elegant...she bit her lip nervously. Her mom finally walked in the door looking utterly exhausted.

"MOM!" Katie squeled.

"Katie I need to talk to you...you see I.."she started but before she could finish the phone rang. Her mom went to answer the phone a bit confused she came back wearily and sat on the couch. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Mom whats' wrong?" Katie asked.

"He's actually divorcing me..." her mom whimpered.

"WHAT?!" Katie about fell over.

"Yup, he wants us out by Saturday..." she sniffled between sobs.

"But where are we going to go, what about school?" Katie asked nervously.

"We can get a hotel room, but honey, I can't afford to send you to that school by myself, it's too expensive..." Katie's mom sighed. Katie didn't say a word she simply went to her mother's side.

"It'll be ok mom, just wait and see.." Katie tried to hold back her tears. Yet again the phone rang and Katie went to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello," she sniffled.

"Hey it's me Joe," the voice said. Katie sighed looking from her mom and turned in the kitchen.

"Its not a good time Joe you see my mom..is.." Katie started.

"You can tell me on the way to dinner, my dad is in town and he's taking us out, well Tyler and a friend and he said I could invite a friend...and I want to invite you!" Joe went on.

"Joe wouldn't you rather bring Fulton I mean.." Katie started.

"No way, total girl time tonight, we can go shopping for our dresses after!" Joe said excitedly. Katie was highly confused...Joe and dress shopping, she must really be excited.

"I can't you see my mom and my step dad are getting a divorce..." Katie finally spit it out. Joe was silent.

"We'll be right over..." that's all Joe said before she hung up.

_IN THE CAR_

"A divorce?" arched Mr. Taylor's eyebrow. Joe nodded.  
"Pottinger huh, any chance they're from Texas?" he asked looking at Joe questioningly.

"Actually yes daddy they are," Joe nodded confused.

"Her dad died didn't he," Mr Taylor saying knowingly.

"Uh yea, dad how do you know all this?" Joe looked even more confused.

"Her mother's name is Carolyn Reeve isn't it.." Mr Taylor looking knowingly to his daughter.

"Yes dad.." Joe was frustrated by this point.

"She was my highschool sweetheart," Mr Taylor.

"You're not serious...you mean Cari is?" Joe stuttered.

"Yup..." he laughed.

"Do you really want to go over there dad I mean thats...just so.." Joe stuttered.

"We're going over there..." Mr Taylor laid his foot on the gas as he sped off to the Riley house.


	11. Masguerade

Chapter 10

Masquerade

The night had been a blur to the two girls. Mr Jonation Taylor and his highschool sweetheart had worked out all the kinks. He had hired a moving company to move things to his cottage in the area, temporarily of course. He opted to help pay for Katie's school also. Cari could hardly form words.

"Johnny you don't have to do this," she cried.

"Cari, don't even, you do not deserve this, he can not get away with this.." Johnny was mad. The story had unraveled about Mr Riley's drinking and the night he had hit Cari. The night that spurned the police report and the divorce. Cari had wanted to work things out, but she knew it wouldn't happen, that's when she opted to talk to a laywer. Unkowingly, Mr Riley had found out and decided to take this in to his own hands.

"Ok girls we're going to go to the cottage, the limo will take you to where you want to," Johnny had called his driver Holden to come pick the girls up. Joe and Katie nodded both a little weirded out by this. Johnny Taylor took the bags Cari had packed putting him in the back of the car. Holden was putting Katie's in the back of the limo. Katie looked athe house one last time and sighed as she got in to the limo and Joe slid in beside her.

"Where to my ladies?" asked Holden looking to the girls. Joe and Katie looked at each other and giggled.

"The mall!" they exclaimed giggling.

**The Next Day...**

The day dragged on for the Ducks, Katie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in the hall by Joe's room.

"Hey Tex!" Julie walked up to her excitedly.

"Hi," Katie smiled. Julie slid in her car key and motioned for Katie to come in.

"you read for the dance?" Julie asked. Katie nodded hanging up the dress. It was a beautiful dress fit for a princess.

:"wow that's great.." Julie's jaw dropped. Katie nodded.

"Adam and I are going as hippies," she giggled.

"That's cool, I'm about to meet prince charming so I figured a princess would be a good costume," Katie smiled.

"Is it ever, you are going to look smashing," Joe smiled walking in. She tossed down her book bag and hurried to the closet to take out her costume, she and Fulton were going as Romeo and Juliet. All the girls busied about getting ready for the big night.

**In Ducky Guy Land...**

Dwaynne shifted nervously,

"Are you guys sure this is going to be ok?" He stared at the mirror unnerved. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed as a Prince.

"You'll knock her dead Prince charming!" Guy nodded.

"Don't forget your mask," Charlie handed it to him. Dwaynne put it on reluctantly.

**The Dance...8 pm center of the dance floor...**

Katie stood there nervous, she pushed a curl from her face. A slow song came on. She sighed as a spotlight hit the floor.

"Prince Charming has requested a spotlight dance with his princess," the dj announced. Katie went red as the spotlight stayed on her. The crow parted as she say him. Her prince was walking towards her smiling. He had a silver mask that went over his eyes. She couldn't make out who it was. He held out his hand, she took it and they began to dance.

"I'm glad to finally have met you," Katie said shakily.

"Met me? you already know me," he chuckled. Katie went wide eyed.

"Dwaynne?" she asked. Dwaynne lifted the mask and smiled.

"Yes ma'am.." he laughed.

"You're my secret admirer?" she raised a brow.

"Actually that's a long story that er.." her stuttered. Katie didn't let him finish. She kissed him. Dwaynne kissed her back holding her close...

**AT THE PUNCH TABLE**...

Johnny Taylor stood dangerously close to Cari Reeve. He put an arm around her.

"You want to dance?" he asked smiling.

"Oh Johnny I couldn't possibly.." Cari whimpered.

"Yes you can," he smiled taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. The floor was now filled with people, joe dancing with Fulton, Dwaynne and Katie, Julie and Adam, Guy and Connie, Charlie and Linda...and last but not least...Tyler and Portman were tangoing across the floor.

"You ever think this is going to hurt our image?" Portman asked.

"Nah! who cares," Tyler snickered.


	12. The Finale

The Finale

Thus ends Just Call Me Tex...or does it? Stick around to read Shockwave. hint hint hint..(portman story) and oh yea..someone gets married in HAWAII!!!!

Thanks for those who have reviewed. I had given up a bit on this cause no one was reading but hey I'll put more in to it, if y'all want to hear!

Jadie


End file.
